


Knocking On Heaven’s Door

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Sana, Mina, and Momo have been close friends since childhood. When Sana and Mina fall for the same girl at college it could strain their friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

Sana used to get her way. She can barely even remember now. But for a small time in her life, she bossed Mina around. She picked which doll she was going to play as first. Which color was hers. That all changed when they met, Momo in kindergarten. 

 

Sana knew Mina was quiet, she often used it to her advantage. Yet, Momo became Mina’s voice in a way. She always made sure that Mina was fine with Sana’s decisions. It started out as Mina picking what doll to even bigger things.Sana cared for Mina but she couldn't help but feel jealous. 

 

“You played with that doll yesterday, Sana. Mina wants to play with it!” Momo said raising her voice.

 

Sana looked at the doll in her hands,” But it’s my doll!”

 

Momo looked at her inquisitively,” Don’t you know how to share.” Sana was an only child, while Momo had an older sister. Unfortunately, sharing wasn’t a natural occurrence for her.

 

“It’s fine Momo,” Mina said before picking a different doll from the floor,” I’ll just play with this one, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Sana can you at least promise to let Mina play with it tomorrow?” Momo begged.

 

Sana breathed heavily,” Alright.” She knew that tomorrow Momo would give her a sticker for it.

 

Even Momo was able to take things from her, such as the color pink. Since Momo came she thought Mina liked Momo more than she liked Sana. 

 

“Let’s go on the swings together!” Sana cheered.

 

Mina turned to Momo before looking back at Sana,” Actually we’re going on the slide together.”

 

“You're welcome to join us!” Momo added.

 

She watched as the two girls quickly ran before she could speak. She lowered her head as she walked to the swing. She sulked about it the whole time. Forgetting about their offer. Thinking that they hated her. How she had deserved it for being so selfish all the time. That day she felt she couldn’t do anything right, even swinging on a swing. She kicked the mulch as she rocked back and forth. Didn’t have the effort to fully swing to reach the sky. 

 

Sana had always been a blabber mouth as well. Telling stuff to anyone who would listen. Maybe she was always an attention seeker. She had to make up for not getting it at home.

 

“Why isn’t your mom at home?” Momo asked as she shoveled sand in the sandbox.

 

“You’ll see her on Saturday,” Sana answered trying to smile.

 

On that Saturday everyone was dressed in black. Sana’s father never told her exactly what happened. He didn’t pick her up from kindergarten the day she died. She went over to Mina’s house. When she had gotten home, he was crying. She knew her mom was in the hospital, but she didn’t know why.

 

She still didn’t know why as her mother was lowered in the ground. As she was trying to hold back tears, which spilled out when the dirt was thrown on the coffin.

 

She never knew what happened to her mother.

 

***

 

Sana kept close by Mina and Momo as she dragged her suitcase. She felt blessed that the “three musketeers” ( a nickname that Momo’s sister, Hana gave them) would be going to college together. She remembered when she was younger how scared she was about drifting apart from them. All three of them meant what they had said in kindergarden, best friends forever.

 

 

Momo looked up from the piece of paper in her left hand,” What room did you guys get? I’m 120.”

 

 

Mina frowned looking down at hers,” 108.” They both turned to Sana. She could sense they hoped at least part of them would be able to room together.

 

Sana held up her paper,” It’s 139.”

 

 

“It’s okay we can hang out after we unpack,” Mina assured a distressed Momo by stroking her back.

 

They all split up to their separate rooms. Sana wondered what her roommate would be like. She hoped she would be nice or at least not homophobic. She was scared of getting her hopes up by imagining a pretty girl. Momo had told her she needed to move on, how college would be the perfect opportunity. It was hard not looking at her ex’s instagram posts. She looked so happy in those pictures. Sana wished she could be over it as quickly.

 

Sana knocked on the door of her room. She had to blink a couple times to make sure she could see clearly. Her roommate was definitely a goddess. Maybe her ex talked to the big man upstairs for her.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jihyo. You must be my roommate,” the brunette said holding out her hand.

 

“I-I’m Sana,” She answered as she walked into the room,” Nice to meet you too.”

 

 

“Is it okay if we chat while we unpack,” Jihyo asked looking at Sana right in the eyes,” We’ll be sharing a room all year, it would be nice to have a friend. I mean it’s whatever, you just met me five seconds ago. Don’t want to force you or anything.”

 

Sana couldn’t help but smile,” I’d love that, to be friends.” Jihyo smiled shyly as she went to go put another shirt in her drawer. Sana felt that this would be a start of something beautiful.

 

They got on well as they unpacked. Both full of laughter and smiles. That soon evaporated when Jihyo got started on the topic of family.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Jihyo said coming up to Sana, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

Sana held Jihyo’s hand on her shoulder,” It’s okay you didn’t know.”

 

Jihyo went back to her area to unpack and quickly changed the subject. “Any cute boys you saw on the way here?”

 

“No, but I did see a few girls,” Sana giggled as stopped folding her shorts.

 

Jihyo dropped the dress in her hand,” You're gay, too?”

 

Sana started laughing loudly,” Yes.”

 

Jihyo started laughing too as she picked up the fallen dress. Usually when things were this good, it was too good to be true. Just like with Sana’s ex. After unpacking, Sana found herself sitting on Jihyo’s bed.

 

“If you want to meet more friends, I have two who are going here,” Sana said stroking the ends of her black hair.

 

“Really? I’d love that. I don’t know anyone, besides you that is.”

 

“I can text them. Momo’s gay too by the way. Mina is our token straight friend.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up.”

 

Sana hoped Momo wouldn’t fall for Jihyo’s charms as she had. Maybe since of what happened she could get dibs. She did remember Momo staring at this Nayeon girl on the way to their rooms. She would be willing to share Jihyo, but not entirely.

 

***

 

Mina’s roommate was Nayeon. She was the girl that she remembered Sana pointing to Momo who was staring at her. She was certainly attractive and cute. Definitely what seemed to be Momo’s type. She would probably be super jealous that Mina got her as her roommate. She knew Momo would at least want information about this girl.

 

“You're really quiet,” Nayeon chuckled as she put her shirt on her hanger.

 

 

“Sorry, I’m just focused on unpacking,” Mina said as she put her folded leggings in one of the many piles on her bed.

 

“It’s alright,” Nayeon said putting her shirt in her section of their closet,” Do you know anyone here?”

 

“Yeah actually my two best friends go here, I feel really lucky.” Mina said folding her pyjama pants.

 

“I feel the same way, I had to force her to come though,” Nayeon chuckled grabbing another hanger.

 

“Her?” Mina asked pointing to the pictures already on her desk.

 

Nayeon smiled picking up one of the frames,” Yeah that’s Jeongyeon.”

 

“You're just friends?” Mina asked tilting her head.

 

“We were together in high school. We decided at the end of the summer it’d be best if we kept a strictly platonic relationship,” Nayeon explained.

 

“I understand,” Mina grinned.

 

“Did anything happen with your friends?” Nayeon questioned furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“One of them had to break up for college, she’s still pretty upset about it.” Mina sighed thinking of Sana. 

 

She remembered Sana suddenly coming to her house that day. It was pouring outside, just to fit the mood. Sana was shivering when she opened the door. She hadn’t realized until Sana was inside that she was crying. She got Sana a towel and fresh clothes.She and Momo fell asleep holding her in bed that night.

 

“Do you think Jeongyeon is hot though,” Nayeon randomly asked,” Sorry we’re helping each other out.”

 

Mina chuckled,” If I liked girls, I would definitely date her.”

 

“Well college is for experimenting,” Nayeon laughed as she went to put the photo back on her desk.

Mina hadn’t thought about that. Momo and Sana knew since they were little. Mina had just assumed. Maybe it was what Momo always says “heteronormative”. She still never had a serious boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean anything. She took a deep breath before continuing unpacking. She didn’t want to think these thoughts, she hoped to forget them.

 

***

Sana hoped her friends would like her roommate and that they wouldn’t embarrass her. She opened her door to see Mina and Momo.“Come in!” She cheered.

 

 

Jihyo smiled as she opened a can of coke,” Hey I’m Jihyo!”

 

”Hi I’m Momo,” the blonde waved before pointing to her right,” And this is Mina.” 

 

“It’s so nice to meet you guys,” Jihyo said as she turned to Sana,” I’m going to get ice for the drinks.” Sana nodded before Jihyo left the room.

 

“She’s so pretty,” Momo said wide eyed.

 

Sana sat on her bed,” I know right!”

 

“Does that mean you like someone?” Momo asked.

 

“She’s totally straight, she’s too good to be true,” Mina said. 

 

Sana rolled on her bed laughing,” She’s gay!”

 

“Are you saying my gay-dar is bad?” Mina questioned quirking her eyebrows up.

 

“Honey, you’re straight you can’t have gay-dar,” Momo said patting Mina on the back.

 

“Well I didn’t even use gay-dar, she told me,” Sana answered.

 

“Lucky,” Momo whined crossing her arms,” My roommate is my crush’s ex.”

 

“Jeongyeon?” Mina blurted out.

 

“Um yeah,” Momo replied looking confused as to how Mina would know.

 

Mina nudged Momo’s side with her elbow,” Nayeon is my roommate. I know you're super jealous, but I promise to help you.”

 

“You better.”

“You can get Jeongyeon to help you too, they’re on good terms,” Sana piped up.

 

“I texted her.”

 

“But not me!” Momo said raising her voice.

 

“I wanted to tell you about it in person first.”

 

Sana laughed at her two best friends in the whole wide world. People said that the three of them were like a package deal. She got into that thinking as she got older. It wouldn’t be the same without even one of them. After everything nothing could tear them apart.

 

When Jihyo came back, Sana noticed a change in Mina. She could sense something in Mina’s manner. She kept twirling her hair and she only did that around boys she liked. She remembered a drunk conversation in the middle of the summer that turned into Mina’s lips on hers. By the morning it was like Mina had forgotten. Ever since then Sana kept her eye on Mina. She wished that Mina would come to her about it.

 

Yet with Mina’s plastered smile looking into Jihyo’s gaze, she already knew. Sana signaled Momo who covered her mouth. Being that close for so long you didn’t need words to get your point across. 

 

Sana was glad when they left. She had the advantage of rooming with Jihyo, of knowing what she wanted. 

 

“That was so much fun, we should do it again!” Jihyo grinned.

 

“Next time they should invite Jeongyeon and Nayeon,” Sana suggested.

 

“The more the merrier.” Jihyo said throwing the last can in the garbage.

 

Sana was mad at herself for being so smitten with someone she just met. She had always been like this since she was little, she hoped to grow out of it. She was probably infatuated.It’s hard not to be when it seems like Jihyo is always smiling. Sana has always tried to keep the cheerfulness she had before her mom died. Yet sometimes her smiles are fake especially after the breakup. Jihyo is so genuine, she admired that. Being around Jihyo, Sana didn’t have to fake a smile


	2. Chapter 2

Mina had always been quiet and shy. It’s like a part of her personality. She only lets the people she wants in. She feels she always has picked the right people.

 

 

“I’m going to teach you to ride a bike,” Momo said, her smile showing the two front teeth she had just lost. Mina had remembered a week ago when Momo had bitten down on the tough meat. Sana had freaked out when two teeth were on Momo’s piece of meat. Momo had just grinned laughing at Sana. 

 

 

“She’s a good teacher you’ll be safe,” Sana assured her and she put her hand on Mina’s arm. Mina had given in like she always did. Soon she was on Momo’s bike while Momo was holding onto her.

 

 

“Just petal, that’s it Mina!” Momo said before letting Mina go,”I think you got it.” Mina had felt confident riding by herself. Until all of a sudden she lost her balance and fell.

 

 

The two other girls ran up to her side and said,” Are you okay?”

 

 

“My knee,” Mina said sliding up to sit.

 

 

“I'll go get a band aid!” Sana said before running back to Momo’s house.

 

 

Momo bent down to Mina’s level,” I’m so sorry.”

 

 

Mina reached to grab Momo’s hand,” Don’t worry it's not your fault, I’ll be fine.” 

 

 

Mina had seen something change in the way Momo was looking at her. Yet she was oblivious to what it was. Soon everything was going to change. Definitely a more significant change from hello kitty band aids to the regular grown up ones.

 

 

Mina knew she liked boys or at least that's what girls should like. That is until they were 9 and at Momo’s house for a sleepover.

 

 

“Do you guys think any of the boys in our class are cute?” Sana asked.

 

 

Momo shook her head,”I don't like any of them at all.”

 

“How are you going to get married at this rate?” Mina questioned as she fluffed her pillow.

 

Momo put her flashlight on directing it to her face,”I’m going to marry you, Myoui Mina!”

 

 

Mina furrowed her eyebrows,” Girls can't marry other girls!”

 

 

“Where does it say that? I don't care I'm going to marry a girl too!” Sana said giving Momo a high five.

 

Mina bit her lip,” I guess I never heard that girls can't marry girls, I just haven't heard of that at all.”

 

“I saw it on TV,” Momo said proudly.

 

 

“I just have always wanted to. I didn't think I'd ever have to marry a boy,” Sana explained.

 

 

“You guys can marry beautiful girls. And I'll marry a handsome boy!” Mina smiled shyly. Soon they were all in a group hug. The three of them together was always a safe place. Full of comfort, understanding, and warmth.

 

Even after the sleepover Mina was still oblivious. She used to get anonymous cards on valentine's day every year by a “secret admirer”. She wondered what boy it could be, yet by looking at the hand writing she knew it wasn't a boy. It looked strangely like Momo’s. Mina had convinced herself a boy must've asked her to write them since she has such good handwriting. That way Mina wouldn't know what boy wrote them.

 

 

 

***

Mina was still somewhat shaken after meeting Jihyo. She never imagined a girl so, perfect. I mean Mina obviously knew she wasn't perfect, she was human. Right? Unless Sana had an angel for a roommate.

 

 

At night all Mina could think about was Jihyo, her laugh was the most contagious one she had ever heard. And her smile could light up a room. She wondered what would happen if Jihyo was depressed. How dark a room would become, she didn't want to witness that. Mina never sat up at night thinking about a girl before. She wondered what that might mean. Thoughts of Jihyo quickly turned to what the meaning of those thoughts.

 

College is the perfect place to experiment 

 

 

Mina had only met Jihyo once. Was that enough to have a crush on someone, on a girl? She wondered how long she had really been denying herself these feelings. She sometimes would sit up to see Nayeon soundly sleeping in the bed across from her on the other side of the room.She wondered how quickly she knew. Nayeon must've knew by middle school or even earlier. She remembered Nayeon and Jeongyeon were highschool sweethearts. She keeps forgetting to ask her. She hoped Nayeon wouldn't say the same thing Sana and Momo told her. How they just knew. Because for Mina, just knowing wasn't enough.

 

 

Rarely does Mina put her fingers to her lips. It reminds her of what happened that summer with Sana. Sometimes if Mina focuses really hard she could feel Sana’s lips on her mouth. They were so soft, but she was surprised she still remembered since she was so drunk. It was reckless and Mina is never reckless. That in of itself is memorable.

 

 

She didn't know what exactly had gotten into her. She was never one to drink alcohol let alone get drunk.Yet, Sana insisted since she said it'd help her feel better. Suddenly it was like she saw Sana in a whole new light. And then they were kissing. Mina remembered she had enjoyed it. The tangy taste of the beer against Sana’s tender lips. The next morning everything was back to normal. It was as if the night before Mina was under a spell that made her attracted to Sana.

 

 

Sana hadn't brought the kiss up again, nor did Momo know about it. It was the first secret they've kept from Momo. Now Mina has something she's been keeping from herself. It seems like Jihyo was the key.

 

 

Not that Jihyo could fix Mina’s problem, but she could help. She didn't want to tell Sana or Momo. She liked keeping something from them. Something she could hold onto herself and she could choose what to do with. When she was younger it was like she had to tell them everything. Now she wanted to go at her own speed, starting with Jihyo.

 

 

 

***

As the days turned into weeks, Momo got more comfortable having Jeongyeon as her roommate. Yet she still had trouble trying to talk to Nayeon for some reason. She didn't know why. 

 

 

She never had issues talking to Mina. Maybe it was because they had already established their friendship or the fact Momo knew she never had a chance. But she was way over that now. Never looking back, but forward to the girl with raven hair and the cutest pair of buck teeth.

 

 

Momo never realized how bossy Jeongyeon could be. Not just with making Momo help clean the dorm all the time. There always seemed to be something for Jeongyeon to clean. Then again bringing in food and putting crumbs everywhere did cause Jeongyeon to have to clean the mess Momo made.

 

 

Jeongyeon also seemed to be at a breaking point of Momo not talking to Nayeon. “It's not hard, she isn't intimidating at all.”

 

 

“That's easy for you to say! You dated her! And you've been friends for years.”

 

 

“I haven't known Mina that long and I don't think she's intimidating.”

 

 

“That's cause you have no chance,” Momo chuckled.

 

 

“Yeah I do, she’d totally be into me.”

 

 

“Yeah if you were a boy.”

 

 

“Haven't you noticed the way she stares at Sana's roommate?”

 

 

“Then I guess no matter what she wouldn't want you,” Momo laughed at she hit Jeongyeon playfully with her pillow.

 

 

Jeongyeon finally was done with Momo’s shyness and invited Nayeon to their dorm room.

 

 

“You didn't!” Momo said trying to grab Jeongyeon’s phone.

 

 

“I just sent it.”

 

 

Momo fell sprawled on her bed,” I’m going to die.”

 

“No you aren't,” Jeongyeon replied throwing Momo's pillow on top of her.

 

 

Nayeon quickly arrived to their dorm. Momo was worried Nayeon would be able to hear the pounding of her chest. As Nayeon went to sit on Momo’s bed, her heart kept beating faster and faster.

 

 

“I’m going to get some snacks and drinks,” Jeongyeon said heading for the door,” you guys can just chill here.” Momo was going to kill the short haired girl for leaving her alone with Nayeon.

 

 

“You're Momo from the school tour right?” Nayeon asked as soon as they were alone. Momo just nodded, it was like her tongue was caught in her mouth. She was so in awe of Nayeon she had lost her ability to speak.

 

 

It was so quiet, too quiet and Momo worried she wasn't making any kind of progress with Nayeon. “You're roommates with Mina, right?”

 

 

“Yeah she's really nice, I hope Jeongyeon is being good to you. She can be a bit of a handful.”

 

 

Soon she and Nayeon were laughing telling various stories of when they were younger. With or without mentions of Jeongyeon and Mina.

 

 

“We should go out to get lunch one day,” Nayeon suggested suddenly.

 

 

“Like a date?” Momo asked.

 

 

Nayeon nodded,” Yeah like a date. I mean Jeongyeon had to invite me or we never would've talked.” Both of the girls laughed in agreement. They used to not be able to utter a word at each other, then suddenly they couldn't stop.

 

 

Mina and Sana were in Momo's dorm. “I have nothing to wear,” Momo whined throwing a shirt on her bed.

 

 

“It's just a lunch date, not like you're going to the embassy,” Mina pointed out.

 

 

Momo sighed sitting on her bed,” But it's my first date with Nayeon, my first date with anyone. I just want it to be special.”

 

 

Sana walked over putting her hand on Momo's shoulder,” It will be, but you shouldn't force it. The more simple the better. A white t-shirt and jeans is a classic look. You can just liven it with cool belt." 

 

 

Momo reached out to give Sana a hug,” Thank you so much! Both of you, it really means alot to me.”

 

 

Mina walked up to make it a group hug,”Don't sweat it’s just what best friends are for.”

 

 

“Just text us if you need anything,” Sana suggested as she was squished between Momo and Mina.

 

 

“I will,” Momo replied. And they just stood hugging each other for a little while. Momo felt like the happiest girl in the world. She had the two bestest friends anyone could wish for and she was going out with the girl of her dreams.

 

 

Momo tried to use her manners on the date. But being worried had made Momo accidentally skip breakfast. When the food came out, Momo wanted to shove it all in her face. But Nayeon seemed like the person who used a fork and a knife to eat a burger, she was so elegant.

 

 

Well Nayeon did eat her burger with her hands. But she had stuffed napkins into her shirt. She also had asked the waitress for even more napkins.

 

 

Momo was halfway done with her burger before she felt like she was going to burp. She had to try to hold it in before she heard a noise coming from the girl in front of her.

 

 

“Excuse me,” Nayeon said cutely as she covered she mouth. Momo just laughed before she burped. And Nayeon laughed back at her.

 

 

“Can you burp the alphabet?” Nayeon asked.

 

 

Momo shook her head,” Can you?”

 

 

“I wish. Wait you got a little something on your face,” Nayeon said pointing to the ketchup next to Momo’s mouth.

 

 

“Can I use one of the napkins?” 

 

 

Nayeon just reached over the table wiping Momo’s face with her finger before licking the ketchup off,” There.” Momo could feel her face getting red.

 

 

Nayeon suggested that they walk back to the dorms together. It sure was nice outside and the restaurant wasn't that far away. Nayeon slid her hand into Momo’s as she led the way.

 

 

When they were outside the building Nayeon gripped Momo's hand tighter,” Wait.”

 

 

“For what?”

 

 

“This,” Nayeon said before leaning in and giving Momo a kiss. It all happened so fast for Momo to process it all. Yet she knew there were more kisses to come.

 

 

 

***

“Sometimes I wonder if I’ll end up alone,” Sana said as she clutched the beer bottle in her hand. She was sitting on Momo’s bed and took a gulp from the cold bottle.

 

 

Momo took her hand to Sana’s knee,” Don’t say that.”

 

 

“You and Mina will leave me. Then I’ll have no one.”

 

 

“Neither of us are going to leave you. Even if I’m dating Nayeon and Mina dates whoever, we won’t be gone. And one bad relationship is no cause of you ending up alone.”

 

 

Sana grumbled before getting up to go to Momo’s mini fridge. Momo suddenly stood in front of Sana as she shook her head,” I don’t think you should have anything more to drink.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Sana whined before heading out. Usually Momo was someone she could turn to and now it felt like she was treating her like a baby. But I guess Sana knew she deserved it for always acting like one with her whining and self-interests. 

 

 

Sana stumbled as she walked going to her dorm. She almost thought she had left her key in Momo’s dorm until she found it in the back pocket of her jeans.

 

 

Jihyo was watching something on her laptop until she took her headphones off. She looked worriedly at Sana,” Are you okay?”

 

 

Sana pressed her hand to her head,” I don’t think so.” She went to go sit on her bed but ended up landing on the floor.

 

 

Jihyo raced over to grab Sana’s hands to lift her up,” Too much to drink I take it, but why were you crying?”

 

 

Sana wiped her cheeks with her fingers to notice the mascara that had ran down,” It’s nothing.” It seemed like Sana could never stop crying about anything. She cried to Momo about her ex and Jihyo. It was so quick how the smiles turned into tears. She was so scared of the rejection, of being hurt again. Sana’s flirty ways sunk deep inside her wanting to break out. But her fear kept them in not wanting to weird Jihyo out. Yet doing nothing would get her nowhere and everything would hurt Sana in the end as it always had.

 

 

Jihyo cupped Sana’s face,” I’m sure it’s not nothing, but I shouldn’t force you to tell me.” Jihyo let go keeping steady contact before turning around to her bed.

 

 

Sana grabbed Jihyo’s wrist turning her around,” I’m scared Jihyo.”

 

 

Jihyo moved Sana’s hand on her wrist so that they could be holding hands. “What are you afraid of? You know that’s not important. Don’t want you to get a nightmare or something, how about you sleep in my bed with me? I hope that’s not a problem.”

 

 

“I’d like that,” Sana said slowly showing a grin.

 

 

“That’s a start seeing you smile again. Can you change by yourself?” Which made Sana nod. She turned around and quickly changed. When she was done Jihyo was in her pyjamas as well.

 

 

It was so easy for Sana to get in bed next to Jihyo. Jihyo shifted the blanket,” Better?”

 

 

“Thank you,” Sana said before leaning over and giving Jihyo a kiss on the nose.

 

 

“Is that all?” Jihyo asked. Sana then inched closer before giving Jihyo a kiss on her lips. The alcohol on Sana’s lips remind her of earlier that summer with Mina. 

 

 

Jihyo smiled embarrassingly,” A good night kiss so good night.” Jihyo then turned around. Sana worries melted away with the comfort of Jihyo’s body pressed against hers. 

 

 

Sana woke up to seeing Jihyo turning back around to face Sana. Jihyo eyes fluttered as she woke up and Sana was enamored thinking that was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. “Morning,” Sana whispered.

 

 

Jihyo sat up,”I’m so sorry Sana, this was a mistake.”

 

 

“What was?”

 

 

“Last night, I shouldn’t have forced you to kiss me when you were drunk. I’m glad it didn’t lead anywhere else. I hope you slept well because stayed up thinking about how awful I was.”

 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

 

“Let’s pretend that didn’t happen.” Then all of Sana’s fears came back to her. Reminded her of that night with Mina even more.She wanted to tell Jihyo that she had wanted to kiss her and that’s what she had been afraid of. Giving herself to someone new. But Jihyo was too stubborn to listen. Sana had no idea what to do as she lay in Jihyo’s empty bed. It was all cold now without Jihyo’s warmth. 

 

 

 

***

 

Mina grabbed her laundry basket. “I’ll get it for you,” Nayeon said opening the door for Mina.

 

“Thanks,” Mina said before heading down to the school’s laundry area. 

 

When Mina arrived there was only Jihyo. It was just her luck, Mina had thought to herself. She couldn’t help but stare at the brown haired girl. Suddenly there was a thud. Mina noticed her had dropped her laundry basket and quickly picked it up. She was really wondering what was getting into her. Jihyo was just a girl no matter how pretty or charming she was. She was normal and not someone Mina should stress over. She couldn’t help it, since butterflies always seemed to be in her stomach when Jihyo was near.

 

 

Mina used the little courage she had to walk over to the washing machine next to Jihyo. “Hey,” Mina said casually hoping Jihyo couldn’t see through her.

 

 

“Hey what’s up?” Jihyo asked.

 

 

“Laundry,” Mina replied before tipping her basket of laundry into the washing machine.

 

 

“I mean obviously that. Mina this is random, but do you ever get scared around someone you like?”

 

Mina froze up,” I think everyone does.” Mina was scared that Jihyo had seen right through her.

 

“What if you did something really bad because of it.”

 

 

Mina rubbed Jihyo’s shoulder,”Don’t worry they’re probably just as scared as you are.”

 

 

Jihyo smiled,” Thanks it’s just I don’t know if she would like me.”

 

 

Mina couldn’t believe her eyes. Even with their previous short interactions it was like Jihyo was repeatedly dropping hints to Mina. “Jihyo can I tell you something in confidence?”

 

 

“I wouldn’t tell anyone no matter what.”

 

 

“I think I’m confused Jihyo, I mean I think I’m not straight.”

 

 

“I know how that can be, if you need anything you can always come to me,” Jihyo said gripping her hand on Mina’s shoulder.

 

Mina couldn’t help but smile. She wanted to tell Jihyo she liked her. But when Sana walked in the room, Jihyo’s whole demeanor changed. Mina realized how stupid she had been to think Jihyo could like her. That would be the same stupidity of Jihyo falling for a straight girl. Yet Mina didn’t know if Sana liked Jihyo in the same way. That kind of hope was the only thing Mina could cling on to.

 

Mina walked up the steps with her clean laundry. She was about to slip when someone caught her. “Steady now.” Which made Mina turn to see that it was Jeongyeon who had helped her.

 

 

“Thank you,” Mina said as she got her stable footing back.

 

 

“You should probably be more careful next time.”

 

 

“Don’t worry I will.”

 

 

“Can I hold that for you to your dorm?” Jeongyeon asked pointing to Mina’s laundry basket.

 

 

“No I’ve got it.” Mina said trying to reassure the short haired girl. All of Mina’s worries had made her lose her focus to do a simple task. Mina couldn't stop thinking of what happened with Jihyo. Now with the fall, Mina knew she had to tell Nayeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sana had always worried about her dad since her mom’s death. In the beginning he would skip meals and leave out the food she had bought for them. He always told her it was because he missed her mom’s cooking but even as a little girl Sana didn’t believe that.

 

 

He got worse as she got older. He would stay out late and Sana practically never saw him. She wondered if he was okay. She would find him sleeping soundly on the couch when she got up for school. In the beginning Sana was scared of being alone at home. Being paranoid how he was she wouldn’t sleep well. Momo convinced her parents or that's at least what she told Sana to spend the nights with her. Mina’s parents were too protective over her to let her stay. But Sana was always welcomed to go to Mina’s house which she did on the weekends.

 

 

By middle school she felt comfortable being at the house by herself. With her father’s new job and therapy he was slowly going back to how he was before Sana’s mom died. At least as much as Sana could remember how he was. She helped him out since she knew how hard everything was for him. Sana did the grocery shopping, cooked, and cleaned the house. She had been doing all of that before yet it was the first time her father expressed his gratitude. For the first time in her life Sana felt appreciated. 

 

 

Now in high school since her dad was improving she was focusing more and more on girls. Especially one younger girl named, Dahyun. She was from a religious background but Sana didn’t care much to Momo and Mina’s worries. Sana couldn’t stop thinking of this orange haired beauty with the most soft squeezable cheeks Sana had ever encountered. Sana was close with her and her two best friends, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. With them on her side Sana knew she could win Dahyun’s heart.

 

“Does Dahyun like anyone?” Sana asked as she and the younger girls walked to school together.

 

“She never talks about stuff like that,” Tzuyu said furrowing her eyebrows. Sana knew it’d be a challenge to get on Tzuyu’s good side. She always seemed annoyed at anything Sana did.

 

 

“We don’t really talk about that stuff in general. Tzuyu and I are busy studying to get into the art and music high school next year,” Chaeyoung explained. Which made Sana worry about how lonely Dahyun must be since her closest friends are always preoccupied.

 

 

“Do you like anyone Chaeyoung?” Sana inquired hoping to get a rise out of the tiny girl.

 

 

Chaeyoung’s face started to blush,” I don’t like anyone!” But Sana didn’t believe her. Sana knew Chaeyoung had feelings for Mina and always pitied her like with Momo. They both looked at Mina differently but it was the same feeling. Sana wished she was in that situation. Everyone wanting to be with her. It seemed like she had a bigger problem trying to be with just one girl.

 

 

Yet Sana used Dahyun’s free time as her advantage to get close to her. Soon they became inseparable much to their friends annoyance. And with all that time getting closer to Dahyun and caring for her even more she worried of Dahyun not replicating her feelings.

 

Until one night after playing at the arcade together Sana gathered up her courage. She was sick of hiding her feelings and of being stressed out about them. She thought it would be best to get them out once and for all. Sana stopped Dahyun in the sidewalk since they were holding hands. “Can we talk?”

 

 

“Is something wrong?” Dahyun’s eyes widened looking worried.

 

 

Sana swung their hands as she talked,”We’ve been hanging out a lot more recently. I really like being close to you Dahyun. I really like being with you. You make me so happy did you know that? I think you should. I thought I should be honest and tell you that I’d like to be even closer with you. I want us to be girlfriends.” Dahyun’s eyes were still widened but now so was her mouth.The silence cause Sana more worry as she looked into Dahyun’s eyes for something, anything.

 

 

“You do?” Dahyun asked finally replying.

 

 

Sana nodded before she shyly smiled,” Do you?”

 

Dahyun squeezed Sana’s hand harder,” Of course I do. I never imagined you would ever fall for me. Nor did I think I would for you but I did. You make me happy too!”

 

 

Sana slipped her hand out and pulled Dahyun close to her by Dahyun’s shoulder,” This is our first day of dating!” And for a time they were happy together.

 

 

 

***

 

Mina’s consistent thinking had caused her a lot of sleep deprivation for the past couple of days. Mina wasn’t the type to share how she was feeling or to get help. She likes to solve everything on her own and do everything herself. 

 

 

Yet, she can see the stares from Nayeon and how they change day by day. She knows Nayeon isn’t one to bother Mina about anything. But anyone else? Definitely, especially Momo now was   
Nayeon’s target since they were dating.

 

 

As the days passed, Mina slowly gave in to her thoughts of telling Nayeon. Mina approached Nayeon who looked shocked since she hadn’t talked to Mina that much since she did her laundry. “How did you know?”

 

 

“Know what?” Nayeon said as she took her textbook off her lap and put it next to her on her bed.

 

“That you were gay. And don’t say that you always knew.”

 

 

Nayeon chuckled slightly before grabbing one of Mina’s hands,” I didn’t always know. Until I kissed a girl. And then I was like well I guess I’m pretty gay.”

 

 

“When you kissed Jeongyeon?”

 

 

Nayeon burst out laughing before covering her face to calm herself down,” No when I kissed this girl named Jennie.”

 

 

“You must’ve dated a lot of people,” Mina said nervously as she tried to smile. 

 

 

“Not that I keep count, but now that you mention it maybe I should!,” Nayeon said before pausing,” I’m only joking, but what’s with this topic anyway? Has Jeongyeon come into your heart like I had foreseen?”

 

Mina sat on Nayeon’s bed,” I like Jihyo.”

 

 

“Jihyo? Sana’s roommate?”

 

 

Mina nodded,”There’s just something about her I can’t explain. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone. I don’t know what to do.”

 

 

“I understand I just don’t get why you didn’t come to Momo or Sana. Why me?”

 

 

“I wanted to talk to you about it. You wouldn’t freak out like those two.”

 

 

Nayeon grabbed Mina’s shoulder as she started laughing again,” Yeah sorry, I just can imagine them getting riled up all excited and such. I hope that I can be of sufficient help to you.”

 

 

“You have already helped me so much.”

 

 

“I’m not done yet. Let’s continue with your worries. What are they?”

 

 

“How should I be able to know how I really feel I been thinking and-”

 

 

“Don’t think just do,” Nayeon interrupted,” You’ll stress yourself out more and be too busy thinking to make any sort of move.”

 

 

Mina smiled showing her gums as she stood back up heading to walk out to go to Jihyo's dorm. “Mina!”

 

 

Mina turned around,”What?”

 

 

“If it doesn’t work out there’s plenty of more girls and boys. So don’t stress okay? Then again who would reject you?”

 

 

“Thanks again for everything,” Mina said before leaving. She wanted to become closer with Jihyo even if it was hard just talking to her. Or being in the same room as her. As soon as they’d start talking all of her stress would go away.

 

 

***

Sana felt even more awkward with Jihyo then she had ever been. It was probably since Jihyo was trying to distance herself from Sana ever since the kiss. 

 

 

Sana still didn’t understand what was such a big deal about it anyway, especially if both of them wanted to do it. Yet, the last time she tried to explain how everything was okay to Jihyo, she had just ignored her.

 

Lately, Jihyo had been hanging out with Mina. And would rarely make an appearance to the dorm before Sana fell asleep. By the time Sana would get up to get ready for classes Jihyo was already gone.

 

“You worry too much,” Momo said before stuffing her face with her sandwich. Even lunch in the school’s cafeteria with Momo didn’t help. And now one little thing would set her off and the whole day she would be full of aggravation.

 

“She kissed me and now she just pretends like I don’t even exist!”

 

“Maybe you’re a bad kisser?” Momo suggested before picking up the mayonnaise bottle and pouring some on her french fries.

Sana gasped,” That’s absurd!”

 

 

“It’s a valid point,” Jeongyeon said before squishing Sana to the other side of the booth as she put down her tray.

 

 

“Neither of you have even kissed Sana anyway,” Nayeon said as she sat down by Momo and preceded to put her napkin in her lap,” What’s this about anyway?”

 

 

“Sana likes Jihyo,” Momo and Jeongyeon sang.

 

 

“Oh really?” Nayeon asked as she opened her water bottle took a sip. Sana just slouched in her seat doing a terrible job of trying to hide from embarrassment.

 

 

“It’s okay we’re in this together unlike these two love birds so busy with each other these days,” Jeongyeon said wrapping her arm around Sana.

 

 

Nayeon grabbed Momo’s arm before Momo could try to punch Jeongyeon. “You're just jealous cause you had to develop a crush on Mina. And we all know the reality of that ever happening being never,” Nayeon said rolling her eyes before giving Momo a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Jeongyeon may be hopeless but what do we about my situation?” Sana asked. Jeongyeon let go of Sana and glared at her before resuming to eating her food.

 

 

“Just talk to her, nothing else will solve this situation,” Nayeon said eating her fries with her head on Momo’s shoulder.

 

 

Sana managed to see Jihyo in their dorm when she got back from her last class. “ Jihyo can you please talk to me? Why do you keep ignoring me?”

 

 

Jihyo grabbed her phone from her desk sliding it into one of her back pockets,” I have to go.”

 

 

Sana put her back against the door and crossed her arms,” You can’t keep trying to run away from this. I thought we are friends, remember?”

 

 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you I’ve been busy lately with school. You're right, we're just friends.” Sana eyes widened and she felt paralyzed before Jihyo pushed out of her way and left the dorm. Sana didn’t want to be just friends but every time she tried to get close to that topic Jihyo would disappear. Sana laid down on her bed hoping one of these days they’d get it right.

 

 

***

 

Mina enjoyed spending time with Jihyo. The more they talked the more Mina was comfortable being around her. In the beginning Mina could barely look at Jihyo in the eyes. While now Mina is longed to look into them when she wasn’t around. They were so big and beautiful it felt like Mina could look into her soul. What a soul that was.

 

 

Sometimes when Mina would try to go hangout with Jihyo she would get cornered by Jeongyeon and hangout with her instead. Mina liked Jeongyeon a lot. She always reminded her of someone she had once known. Everytime she saw Jeongyeon she often pondered who it might be.

 

Until Mina bumped into Jeongyeon on the way to go to Jihyo’s dorm. It was the day she gathered up her courage to try and confess to Jihyo. Yet she was in the middle of the hall with Jeongyeon and someone who looked to be hiding behind her.

 

“Funny running into you here,” Jeongyeon said scratching the back of her neck.

 

 

“Yeah is there someone with you?” Mina asked pointing to part of a sweatshirt that was visible behind Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon grabbed the person in the sweatshirt bringing her forward,” This is my cousin, Chaeyoung. She is at the art and music high school on the other side of town. I wanted to bring her here cause she’s looking for colleges and I think she’ll fit right in here.”

 

 

“Chaeyoung?!”

 

 

“Mina?!”

 

 

“You two know each other?” Jeongyeon asked looking back and forth at the two girls in shock.

 

 

“Chaeyoung went to my old high school before I graduated and she transferred,” Mina explained even though she was still in shock of this coincidence. 

 

 

“I should’ve known it was this Mina when you talked about her,” Chaeyoung said.

 

 

“You talk about me?” Mina questioned.

 

 

Jeongyeon jaw tightened turning to look at Chaeyoung and then back to Mina,” I talk about a lot of people.”

 

“I see well I should leave you to explore the campus and whatever else. It was really nice seeing you again Chaeyoung,” Mina said looking into Chaeyoung’s eyes. It had only been a couple months since she had seen the younger girl but she already looked more grown up with her long brown hair.

 

As Mina continued going to Jihyo’s dorm she realized that Jeongyeon reminded her of Chaeyoung. It made sense knowing that they’re related. Yet there must be another connection, Mina sensed.

 

 

Hanging out with Jihyo started the same way as usual with watching videos on Jihyo’s computer. Until her nerves started and she tapped on Jihyo’s shoulder. Jihyo paused the video and took her earbud out,” What is it?”

 

 

“Remember when you said you’d help me if I needed help with this whole sexuality crisis?” 

 

 

“Of course what’s the matter?”

 

 

“Well I just keep thinking about everything you know and I don’t know if I’ll really know unless I kiss a girl,” Mina explained as she ran her finger through her hair.

 

 

“So you want to kiss...me?” Jihyo asked pointing to herself.

 

 

“I don’t want to do anything you're uncomfortable with,” Mina said darting her eyes to the other side of the room.

 

 

“I guess it’s fine if I’m helping you,” Jihyo said before inching closer to Mina. Jihyo lifted Mina’s chin before leaning in and kissing her. As soon as Jihyo’s lips touched hers, Mina knew that she was definitely not straight. Neither one of them let go and Mina rested her arms on Jihyo’s shoulders. The sound of the door opening didn’t go recognized by either of them. Until Mina and Jihyo finally split apart only for Mina to see Sana in the middle of the room.

 

 

Before anyone said anything Sana grabbed Mina’s wrist,” Come with me.” Mina watched Jihyo’s dumbfounded face as she was forced out of the dorm.

 

 

 

***

 

Momo was snuggled with Nayeon on the verge of the pair taking a nap until the door swung open. Momo thought she should be better at locking the door. “What's going on?” Nayeon asked rubbing her eyes.

 

 

“You should probably go babe this looks pretty serious,” Momo said looking at Sana who was steaming with rage.

 

 

Nayeon got up and left. Now Momo was stuck alone in whatever mess laid ahead of her. “Why did you grab me?” Mina asked as she held her wrist, the one that Sana had grabbed to bring her to Momo’s dorm.

 

 

“Why did you kiss Jihyo when you know that I liked her?” Sana shouted.

 

 

“When did you ever say that you liked her?” 

 

 

“When you and Momo came to my dorm for the first time remember?!” 

 

 

“Yeah but you only said she was pretty. You didn't say you liked her explicitly,” Mina said raising her voice.

 

“That's the same thing right Momo?” 

 

 

Yet Momo was still on her bed covered in her blanket. “I don't want to be involved with this,” Momo moaned yet knew it was too late. She hasn't been in this type of situation since she was a kid and now hated any type of friend fighting. If they wanted for Momo to pick a side she was doomed.

 

“I just wanted to kiss her because I wanted to know if I was gay or not. I've never kissed a girl,”Mina explained.

 

“We noticed the way you acted with Jihyo the first time you met her so honestly not surprised,” Momo admitted.

 

 

“Hold up what do you mean you never kissed a girl?” Sana asked crossing her arms,” Or were you too drunk to remember?”

 

“I remember kissing you Sana are you happy?!” Mina yelled.

 

“You guys kissed?” Momo interjected. She felt betrayed by them in some way. For the first time in her life there was something Sana and Mina had kept from Momo. Something that would've hurt her even more than it did now.

 

“Yeah it was after Sana's breakup and we had been drinking. It wasn't anything special,” Mina answered turning to look at Momo.

 

“I don't care if it was special or not! Just leave both of you!” Momo shouted before covering her entire body with the blanket. She waited until the door closed to take the blanket off her face.

 

 

She felt silly for being mad yet Momo realized she had a right to be mad at them. She didn't trust them anymore at least not right now. Especially not enough to help them squabble over Jihyo. Almost their whole lives they had always been inseparable always been the closest of friends.

 

 

Momo didn't know them like she had thought she did anymore. Sana hadn't gotten this aggressive towards Mina since they were five. Whereas Mina is like a completely different person to her. Which scared her. She didn't want to think about it or worry about it. That's why she kicked them out of her dorm anyway.

 

 

Momo rolled in her bed trying to get comfortable but couldn't, she blamed Mina and Sana. It seemed now for the first time in their lives that they were starting to drift apart.


	4. Chapter 4

High school was a simpler time for Mina. She just avoided any feelings for anyone even boys. She was so caught up on her studies. Of doing well and being top in the class. She even was president of her class all throughout high school. So that was her main objective then.

 

 

Sana and Momo on the other hand were girl crazy. Definitely more Sana than Momo. Sana would ask if a girl was pretty or whatnot while Momo would just agree. With those conversations Mina felt excluded. Not like it was their fault but she didn't exactly feel the same way they did about girls. She couldn't help but feel not part of it. Yet she was happy that Sana and Momo could have their own thing that they do for bonding. Knowing that they didn't have to do everything together made Mina feel better.

 

 

She met Chaeyoung and Tzuyu through club activities. Chaeyoung was already head of the art club at school and due to budget cuts it seemed like Chaeyoung was always running to Mina about how they could raise more money for the club. That's how they had met. When Mina was a second year and Chaeyoung was just a first year. Yet, she had a more of a nerve than most members to try to solve the issue. Mina was the least intimidating of class presidents and even though she wasn't Chaeyoung's she could still discuss it with the right one.

 

 

Tzuyu was always by Chaeyoung's side almost like she was Chaeyoung's muscle. She always gave an intimidating stare which gave Mina knots in her stomach if she looked at her directly.

 

“We need funding for the art festival,” Chaeyoung begged as she tucked her short red hair behind her ear.

 

Mina tugged on her backpack strap,” You should talk to your class representative. I can't solve all of your problems.” 

 

“This is really important. If I start showing my stuff now then maybe I can transfer. I understand what you mean. You can't do anything but thank you for all of your help Mina,” Chaeyoung said before she and Tzuyu walked away.

 

The two of them had never been exactly close. Yet Mina had never been close with anyone besides Momo and Sana. That was enough for her at that time. Then Sana had started crushing on a first year, Kim Dahyun. She didn't know then how her relationship with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung would be that important until Sana made it that way.

 

“You have to invite them for lunch. You're the closest to her friends!” Sana explained.

 

Mina looked to Momo hoping for her to stand up for her like she's done for years. Yet Momo stood silently braiding her own hair. When Mina looked back at Sana who looked at her with her signature puppy eye face. It was clear that Mina had no choice.

 

Mina quickly found the other trio in the courtyard,” I know I said that I couldn't help anymore with funding. But how about if I buy you and your friends lunch. That'll help you save some money. Don't worry it's my treat!”

 

In that silence was the first time Mina had seen somewhat of a grin on Tzuyu’s face. Then suddenly like when she was in kindergarten everything became a habit. Sana sitting by Dahyun everyday at lunch. Momo asking for food on other people's plates yet she had been doing it for years. Now she had more people to beg from.

 

The only difference that Mina noticed is that as time went on Chaeyoung became quieter around her. Mina has no idea the cause. She thought that maybe since they were closer it would be the opposite. That girl with such a outgoing personality she had seen before had been slipping. It seemed as though as they were getting closer they were only growing apart.

 

 

***

 

“If you think that Jihyo would like someone like you than you have another thing coming. You took advantage of her Mina. I don't even know what's gotten into you anymore!” Sana said as she crossed her arms. Without any spoken agreement they decided to continue the argument outside of Momo's dorm.

 

“You think you'd be any better? You're so selfish. All you think about is what you want never about other people. Who knows maybe I'm a better option than a crybaby.” Mina argued as she scowled at Sana. This was the most defensive Sana had ever seen Mina and most definitely the most aggressive. Usually Mina would hold it in at least that's what Sana thought. Sana got the idea that she provoked Mina.

 

Sana gasped,” At least I'm not a liar. I haven't been talking to her because she felt bad that she kissed me when I was drunk. Do you honestly think she'll welcome you with open arms when she finds out you've kissed a girl before her?”

 

“How is she going to find out in the first place?” Mina asked before her confident expression changed to a worried one,” A-are you going to tell her?”

 

“Honestly is the best policy didn't you used to tell me that?”

 

Mina rolled her eyes,”I especially didn't want Momo to know. Isn't that what we agreed on. We didn't discuss it but we both knew not to tell her. Now Jihyo too!”

 

“Jihyo deserves to know that you lied to her so that she'd kiss you. How would you expect to have a healthy relationship? I may be selfish but sometimes I need to be in order to set things right. Sure I might not have shared toys as kids and I don't want to share Jihyo now. I'm more mature than you think I am. Especially when it's you being immature now but you don't see do you cause you've always been the grown up.” Sana explained. She could sense more anger from Mina. Sana was now afraid things would be taken too far. They've both said things they regret but now isn't the time for forgiveness.

 

“I've never been the reckless one. I never made many mistakes. Can you just let me handle mine by myself and worry about your own relationship with Jihyo. It's not like you have anything to worry about,” Mina said shocking Sana who had expected something more nasty to be said.

 

“Let's just all stay away from each other for now,” Sana suggested. Mina didn't say anything. She just simply nodded and walked off to her dorm probably. 

 

 

Now Sana was faced with the dilemma of going back to her dorm. Before this whole mess rooming with Jihyo was like a dream come true. Now it felt more like a nightmare since she was trapped there. She had no other friends to stay with. So her only choice was go there. She hoped maybe Jihyo would keep the routine of barely being there. How ironic was all Sana could think as she walked to her dorm.

 

As Sana unlocked her dorm a wave of guilt rushed over. If she hadn't gotten drunk that night maybe she and Mina wouldn't have kissed. Maybe Mina and Jihyo would have a chance to be happy together. Mina had never dated anyone before. Maybe Mina was right maybe she was selfish.

 

Sana slowly opened the door revealing an empty room. Sana sighed in relief and layed on her bed. She rubbed her hand on the side Jihyo had slept on those many nights ago. It was selfish but she hoped that Jihyo would sleep next to her again one day.

 

***

 

Since Momo was avoiding her so called best friends she had more time to hangout with Jeongyeon. But most importantly she had more time to spend with Nayeon. Which to Momo seemed like the only positive thing that had come out of this situation.

 

Their words had been echoing Momo's head for what seemed like forever. She had even heard them fighting outside since they had been so loud. 

 

This seemed to have turned into a record for how long they hadn't spoken to each other. The longest had been that time Mina had gone to camp yet they did speak through letters so that didn't count. Besides that they had talked to each other everyday since kindergarten. Even though Momo was upset everything felt off. And she knew that with Nayeon's observationalist nature she was figuring it out too.

 

They sat alone in Momo's dorm. “Is everything alright? Don't lie to me I know something isn't.You haven't been talking to Mina or Sana.”

 

Momo lowered her head,” They're being stupid fighting over Jihyo.”

 

“Sana likes Jihyo?!” Nayeon asked cocking her head to one side. She didn't say anything about Mina so Nayeon must've already known. Which seemed like another stab to the heart because Mina would rather discuss those things with Nayeon than Momo or Sana. Then again it was for the best. Nayeon had better advice.

 

“Yes and she caught Mina kissing Jihyo in her dorm,” Momo explained,” I didn't want to get involved but they came in here when we were napping, remember?”

 

Nayeon nodded,” Is that all you're upset about?”

 

Momo looked back into Nayeon's dark eyes,” They kept something from me too.”

 

 

Nayeon rubbed her hand on Momo's thigh,” Is that what you're really upset about?”

 

Momo nodded,” It's stupid but we tell each other everything. We always have until now.”

 

“You don't have to tell anyone everything. Everyone is allowed to have some secrets. I mean the more I know Jeongyeon the less I want to know,” Nayeon chuckled.

 

“So I don't have to tell you the secret they kept from me?” Momo questioned.

 

Nayeon moved her hand to grab Momo's hand,” Only if you want to.”

 

 

“I don't want to talk about it anymore.”

 

 

“What do you want to do then?” 

 

 

“This,” Momo said before she kissed Nayeon. Momo's hands quickly moved to Nayeon's backside as they kissed. This was more worthwhile than talking about things that hurt her heart. She would rather do things that would heal her heart. What better thing to do than to makeout with her beautiful patient wonderful girlfriend. It wasn't a distraction from her two friends but a way to give her some hope. Maybe Nayeon could solve the problem. That was an idea for a day when Momo would be okay without having her lips against Nayeon's for hours.

 

***

 

Mina had been tossing and turning hating the fact that maybe Sana was right. That Jihyo deserved to know the truth. No matter how much it hurt she had to be truthful to Jihyo. That was the kind of person she was before feelings had gotten in the way. 

 

Mina hoped Sana didn't say anything to Jihyo. So that maybe Mina can own up herself to what she had did. She hadn't been thinking that day. She just had to make up an excuse for Jihyo to agree to kiss her. That one kiss was so short but her thoughts often went back to it making it seem endless.

 

Mina was heading back to her dorm after class only to see familiar brown hair styled in waves in front of her. “Jihyo!” She called out.

 

Jihyo turned around smiling,”Haven't seen you since Sana caught us. Did she scare you off?”

 

 

“Something like that but I have to tell you something,” Mina said.

 

 

“What is it?” Jihyo questioned looking intently in Mina’s eyes making her knees weak.

 

“I lied to you,” Mina sighed as she lowered her head.

 

 

“It's okay if you aren't gay you won't hurt my feelings,” Jihyo assured Mina by rubbing her back.

 

 

Mina took Jihyo's hand off of her,” I wasn't lying about that. I've kissed a girl before. Sana during the summer when we were drunk. I just wanted some excuse to kiss you. I'm sorry I lied it's just you're the first person I've ever really really liked.”

 

 

“Is that why Sana was mad? She likes you,” Jihyo asked her eyes suddenly saddened.

 

 

“No of course not,” Mina answered shaking her head.

 

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Why don't you go talk to her,” Mina suggested,” You aren't mad at me are you? Sana said you'd be mad at me for lying.”

 

“I'll forgive you. You are a good kisser,” Jihyo grinned making Mina blush.

 

 

“Then maybe we could do it again sometime if you'd like,” Mina managed to say but it was hard to look directly at Jihyo.

 

“I'll think about it but I should probably talk to my roommate first,” Jihyo explained. Mina nodded before she watched Jihyo head to her dorm. Mina couldn't be happier she still had a chance. One she was afraid she'd lose for being so incompetent. A second kiss was something to look forward to. This time hopefully uninterrupted.

 

***

 

Sana was somewhat relieved since she had been easily avoiding Jihyo. She didn't want to see her and word vomit about Mina lying to her. If she was really going to be mature she would wait for Mina to tell Jihyo herself. It wasn't Sana's place to tell Jihyo no matter how much Jihyo deserved to know.

 

Suddenly the door to the dorm opened and Sana swore her chest almost caved in. Of course it was Jihyo. “Can we talk?” Jihyo asked as she shut the door.

 

“Of course.” Was all Sana could get out of her mouth.

 

Jihyo sat down on Sana's bed next to her. So close to what Sana wanted. “Mina told me the truth. That she had kissed you before. Is that why you grabbed her? You like her?”

 

Sana could help but laugh at that statement. “Sana be serious!”

 

Sana calmed down and said,” Do you like Mina? Is that why you're asking me?”

 

Jihyo sighed in annoyance,” Are you going to answer me Sana? Is it Mina that you want?”

 

"I do know what I want, at least I think I do. I want you, Jihyo. What about you? What do you want?" Sana answered staring intently at Jihyo awaiting a response. It had been a while since the last time Sana had confessed. Her adrenaline was still rushing yet she was still nervous.

 

Jihyo tilted her head and looked at Sana strangely,” You like me?”

 

“Ever since I walked in this room when I moved in I liked you. I kept trying to tell you that after our kiss or at least tried to but you never listened to me,” Sana explained.

 

“Now I understand what happened,” Jihyo started smiling like an idiot,” So you two are fighting over me?”

 

Sana rolled her eyes,” Looks like someone is pleased with herself.”

 

“What it's a dream come true. Two girls fighting over me, c’mon it's any gay girl's fantasy,” Jihyo giggled.

 

“Now it's time for you to be serious. You like me or Mina? Or do you like both of us?” Sana questioned.

 

“I like you but I like her too. But it's so different. I liked you from the start as well. I mean I dropped my hanger that day you were so pretty. When Mina kissed me it complicated things. I just need some time to figure out how I feel. Is that okay?” Jihyo answered.

 

“It's only fair. Just promise me one thing?” 

 

“Anything.”

 

“Don't break our hearts,” Sana begged.

 

“I'll try not to,” Jihyo responded. Now all Sana could do was wait for a decision. If only she had been more vocal about her feelings after their kiss then Jihyo would be hers. But now she has to wait and hope that just maybe Jihyo's feelings for Sana haven't changed. Things would be easier if she had Momo to talk to or even Mina. It seemed as though she only had her conscience to talk to now. She hoped that even if Jihyo picked Mina that she and her two friends can get back the friendship they always had.


	5. Chapter 5

Sana had tried to repress her feelings about the breakup. The first one she had ever had. The first one anyone out of her friend group had. Sana had often contemplated whether it would've been easier if her mom was here. That somehow she could've helped to guide her. Then again sometimes Sana often thought how much easier her life would've been if her mom was still alive. But Sana hates thinking of the what ifs.

 

 

It was raining that night. Sana had assumed they were going out like usual. Holding Dahyun’s hand had become routine. She had done it before they had started dating. But then as they started dating she had started griping Dahyun's hand even tighter. In almost a possessive way yet it was just Sana enthusiastic about having a girlfriend.

 

 

“Dahyun-ie do you have an umbrella? I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Sana asked her girlfriend as they were still under the awning of the restaurant they had just walked out of.

 

 

Dahyun shook her head before looking directly into Sana’s eyes,” What about you?”

 

 

Sana patted Dahyun’s head as she smiled,” I have a strong immune system no need to worry. We’ll get you home safely.”

 

 

“No! Sana, what about you? What about us? You’re graduating soon. You’ll be so busy,” Dahyun said as she pushed Sana away from her only to end up in the rain.

 

“Dahyun-ie!” Sana cried out reaching her arm out to the younger girl.

 

 

“Don’t try to stop this inevitable conversation!” Dahyun shuddered now soaking wet.

 

 

“Just come to where it’s dry so we can talk,” Sana begged as she gestured for Dahyun to come back and stand beside her.

 

 

“Can’t you just admit it was never going to work between us?”

 

 

Sana’s eyes started to well up with tears,“Don’t say that.”

 

 

“It’s not just you graduating Sana. I really really like you but I don’t know if I can be like you,” Dahyun explained as she started shivering.

 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sana fretted as the first teardrop fell down her face.

 

 

“You’ve known I can’t be out to my parents. They’d never accept me or us. I can’t live that kind of life. I’m sorry Sana.” Dahyun confessed.

 

 

“So you’d rather live a lie or was this all a lie? Answer me Kim Dahyun!”

 

 

“None of it was a lie. I just want you to be happy and to be free. That’ll only be with someone else,” Dahyun said before turning around,” I should head home.”

 

 

“I was falling for you Kim Dahyun, thought you should know,” Sana sobbed staring at Dahyun’s back.

 

 

Dahyun turned around to look at Sana,”So was I.” With that Dahyun walked away in the rain. 

 

 

Sana’s vision was starting to get cloudy from her tears. The place she wanted to go to she knew how to get there like she knew the back of her hand. She walked steadily to Mina’s house and by the time she had gotten there she was drenched.

 

 

She remembered the worried faces Mina and Momo had when Sana walked in. For the first time since the breakup she felt comfort when Mina wrapped her in a towel. “What happened?” Mina asked rubbing Sana’s makeup off her face. Sana looked to Momo, who stood next to them with her arms crossed.

 

 

“Dahyun broke up with me,” Sana managed to say. 

 

 

Mina and Momo exchanged glances before hugging Sana,”We’re so sorry.”

 

 

“She was right though. It was inevitable. Still doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Sana said.

 

 

Momo rubbed Sana’s shoulder,”Of course not.” Sana grabbed Momo’s hand. She knew everything would be okay because she had Mina and Momo. The three of them could get through everything. Or so it seemed that summer when that night they had fallen asleep in the same bed as they had done hundreds of times before.

 

 

***

 

“You have to do it eventually Momo!” Nayeon advised as she was sitting on her bed.

 

 

Momo spun around in Nayeon’s desk chair,”No I don’t.”

 

 

“What are you just never going to talk to them again? They’re your best friends,” Nayeon questioned.

 

 

“You're my new best friend,” Momo confessed as she stopped spinning.

 

 

“I’m flattered but we both know the truth,” Nayeon said before grabbing her phone.

 

 

Momo stood up,” What’re you doing?”

 

Nayeon placed her phone beside her,” I texted Mina and Sana to come here. You should be thanking me. All three of you are too stupid and prideful to get this whole situation solved.”

 

 

“You’re just going to leave me here with the two of them again?” Momo whined.

 

 

Nayeon stood up and grabbed Momo’s arm,” You’re a big girl, you don’t need to hold anyone’s hand to apologize. You got this my peach!”

 

 

“Thank you,” Momo said before giving Nayeon a kiss.

 

 

“All in the days work. I’m gonna go hang with Jeongyeon if you want to see me afterwards,” Nayeon said before leaving her dorm. As soon as Nayeon left, Momo could feel her stomach curdle. She knew setting things right with Mina and Sana was for the best. It was so silly to fight over something like this and for it to get out of hand. Even if they had lied to her because Momo had spent her much of her life lying to Mina.

 

 

Mina and Sana awkwardly came in. Momo was still sitting in the chair and moved to sit on Nayeon’s bed. Mina quickly sat on her bed. While Sana stood for a second before sitting in Nayeon’s desk chair.

 

Momo was used to be the one to start things, she supposed it would always be this way. Momo sighed, “Have you both come here to apologize?” 

 

 

Sana lowered her head,” I’m sorry Mina for all the things that I said to you and all of the things that I thought in my head as well. I’m sorry for being so selfish which got us into this whole fight in the first place.”

 

 

“I’m sorry too, Sana. We should’ve talked about the kiss and mentioned it to Momo. You aren’t that selfish, well most of the time. I’m sorry for not coming to the both of you about Jihyo before. If I had maybe things would be different,” Mina apologized.

 

 

“We can’t take back what happened,” Momo explained.

 

 

“I know and I’m sorry Momo. I shouldn’t have tried to get you to pick a side or put you in the middle. It wasn’t right,” Sana said as she stood up.

 

 

“It’s okay,” Momo replied as she gestured to Sana to come over to her. The two girls quickly embraced. Sana was holding Momo so tight she thought Sana would break her spine. Mina got up from her bed to join in on the hug making Momo even more squished. “Friends again?” Sana asked.

 

“When did we ever stop?” Mina smiled. This was the kind of being in the middle Momo could get used to. Being squeezed in a hug with her two best friends. In that moment she was already glad she had told Nayeon she was right. She did believe in her after all.

 

 

***

 

Mina’s mood improved since getting back her two best friends. Nayeon looked at her strangely recently as well. “What is it?” Mina asked.

 

 

“I don’t know you’re just so chipper. I guess I’ve never seen you this happy. Not even when you talked about Jihyo,” Nayeon explained as she turned in her desk chair to fully face Mina.

 

 

“Well it was more embarrassing to talk about Jihyo than being happy. I know Momo already thanked you but I’m really grateful for you pushing us together. If you hadn’t I don’t know what would’ve happened,” Mina explained.

 

 

“I just did what was best for everyone. Including myself, as much as I love hanging out with my girlfriend all the time I get tired of her being attached at the hip sometimes y’know?”

 

 

A buzz vibrated in the back of Mina’s jeans which prompted her to pull out her phone and look at it. “Oh no I’m going to be late!”

 

“Late for what?” Nayeon questioned furrowing her brows.

 

 

“Jeongyeon and I take turns watching the laundry and I’m gonna be late for the dryer!” Mina explained before grabbing her dorm key and heading to where Jeongyeon was.

 

 

Mina rushed down as fast as she could and was out of breath by the time she made it there. “Sorry I’m late,” Mina wheezed.

 

 

“It’s alright. Are you okay? I’ll stay and help you,” Jeongyeon offered.

 

 

“No it’s fine I got it,” Mina grinned heading to the washer with her and Jeongyeon’s clothes.

 

 

Jeongyeon followed her and moved out of Mina’s way opening the washing machine,” We never hang out lately. This is good time for us to chitchat.”

 

 

It was as if the answer no always had meant nothing to Jeongyeon. “What do you want to talk about then?”

“How’s everything with Jihyo?” Jeongyeon inquired putting some wet clothes into the laundry basket.

 

 

“I don’t really know,” Mina said reaching in the washing machine to grab more wet clothes,” Do you like anyone Jeongyeon?”

 

 

“I liked two people but both didn’t work out. I really thought I’d get with this Jiyeon girl but she’s dating this blonde girl who lives across from you,” Jeongyeon replied.

 

 

“What blonde girl?”

 

 

“She’s short and seems to be angry. I think she likes video games. Her name is Lee something-”

 

 

“Lee Luda!” Mina interrupted.

 

 

“Yeah she’s dating Lee Luda,” Jeongyeon said grabbing the full laundry basket.

 

“No let me get that,” Mina insisted getting the laundry basket from Jeongyeon,” I’m sorry you haven’t had any luck with girls lately. I’m sure the right one will come sooner or later.”

 

 

“I hope your right,” Jeongyeon smirked.

 

 

“Jeongyeon I’ve been trying to text Chaeyoung but she hasn’t replied and I don’t know why,” Mina said changing the subject as they walked to the dryer.

 

 

“She changed her phone number when she got a new phone. She doesn’t hate you or anything. In fact she’d be delighted if I gave it to you,” Jeongyeon answered getting her phone from her pocket.

 

 

Mina’s eyes lit up and she put the laundry basket down and pulled out her phone,” Thank you so much Jeongyeon!”

 

 

“It’s no biggie,” Jeongyeon grinned showing Chaeyoung’s contact information for Mina to copy into her phone. Mina sent Chaeyoung a quick text before she and Jeongyeon put the wet clothes in the dryer.

When Mina walked back to her dorm she felt another buzz from her phone. She hoped that it was Chaeyoung who texted her. She pulled out her phone and was so happy that she was right.

 

 

Mina: Hey Chaeyoung! It’s Mina, Jeongyeon gave me your new number.

 

Chaeyoung: Awesome! Sorry I should’ve gave it to you when I saw you in the hall.

 

 

Mina couldn’t help but reply back.

 

Mina: No it’s fine. I have it now and that’s what matters :)

 

Mina walked back to her dorm wondering what was happening to her.

 

 

***

 

Even after patching things up with Mina and Momo, Sana was still on edge. She wondered if it was because midterms were soon or was it because of Jihyo. Of course it was because of Jihyo. That's what this whole school year felt like. Everything was all about Jihyo. Sana often wondered if she had an obsession of her. She never felt this overwhelming power when she liked another girl even when she was with Dahyun. She had never felt this way before.

 

What scared her was that she was going to lose that feeling. That Jihyo would pick Mina. Of course she’d be happy for them but deep down inside she’d wonder if she would ever feel that way about some girl again. Those thoughts made it hard for Sana to sleep. She often shifted in her bed trying to get comfortable but to no avail. 

 

 

What was the hardest had to be the waiting. It had only been a week since Jihyo told Sana that she would have to think about it. Yet it felt like a lifetime to Sana. All this waiting made it impossible to focus on school. Especially since she wasn’t getting any sleep and often fell asleep during the lectures. She was lucky that Nayeon and Momo let her copy down the stuff that she missed while taking a nap. It was a good thing that it had been reversed in middle and high school. Momo did owe Sana afterall for all those years letting her copy Sana’s notes.

 

 

Sana sat at Nayeon’s desk copying notes,”What am I gonna do?” 

 

 

“You should probably get some sleeping pills,” Nayeon suggested laying on her bed with Momo.

 

 

“I have an even better solution,” Sana remarked holding up her pink flowered mechanical pencil.

 

“What is it?” Momo asked with her head in Nayeon’s lap.

 

“Jihyo decides on either me or Mina,” Sana answered,” That’s the only way I’m going to be able to sleep. Except it’s been taking Jihyo forever to decide between us.”

 

 

“It’s only been a week, Sana,” Nayeon pointed out.

 

 

“Practically the longest week of my life. I don’t know what to do,” Sana pouted.

 

 

“Why don’t you just tell Jihyo that her time is up for deciding. Then meet with her and Mina,” Momo suggested.

 

 

Sana turned the chair and got up,” Thank you so much that’s perfect!”

 

 

Sana was already out the door before the two girls could tell her,” Sana, you forgot your notes!”

 

 

Sana quickly went to her dorm and discovered like the countless weeks, Jihyo was nowhere to be seen. Sana promptly went to get her phone from the front pocket of her jeans. She then texted Mina and Jihyo. She sat on her bed waiting as patiently as she could. It was impossible she was too anxious. She then realized a terrible truth. That she probably wasn’t falling asleep because she’d have a nightmare about Jihyo choosing Mina over her. She hated thinking of that and was determined to be happy no matter what happened. She had to be not just for herself but for Mina and even Momo. She didn’t want this mess to disrupt or ruin her friendship with Mina and Momo for the second time.

 

 

Jihyo and Mina eventually came into the dorm. The awkward silence made Sana’s stomach all jittery. “Did you come to a decision Jihyo?” Sana asked looking directly into Jihyo’s eyes.

 

 

Mina sat on Sana’s bed beside her while Jihyo stood still standing in front of them. “I’ve made my decision,” Jihyo announced. 

 

 

“Okay what is it?” Mina questioned as she crossed her arms.

 

 

“I’ve decided that it would be for the best that I pick neither of you. You’ve already had some complications involving me recently and I’m afraid that if I pick between you that I’ll only disrupt your friendship even more,” Jihyo explained.

 

“Are you serious?” Sana blurted out. Suddenly she felt this wave of anger washing over her. All this time waiting and waiting. A whole week tossing and turning, barely sleeping. Not even is it as bad as if Mina was chosen. But it was even worse because it was all for nothing. Sana couldn’t accept that not after this week or the many months she had been crushing on Jihyo.

 

 

But before Sana could say anything, Mina stood up,” Actually I’ll make the choice for all of us. This week has been very confusing yet a rewarding time for all of us. No matter what happened Sana and I would be okay, we promised each other that. Yet no matter what happened even if you chose me I realized I would have to decline. You should be with Sana. You both have liked each other from the start. I only complicated things. It’s for the best if you dated. And anyway don’t you deserve to be happy too, Jihyo? If you pick no one you’re hurting all three of us instead of just one.”

 

 

“What about you?”Sana asked worriedly.

 

 

“I’ll be fine. I actually have to go. Got a big essay to finish writing. You two kids have fun now,” Mina grinned before walking out of the dorm.

 

 

Sana looked up at Jihyo,”I guess you chose me then.”

 

 

Jihyo reached out her hands to Sana,”I was going to pick you. I just felt bad and before you ask no I wouldn’t have said the same thing to Mina.”

 

Sana grabbed her hands and stood up,”So you really do want to be with me?”

 

 

Jihyo smirked,” Didn’t I tell you I liked you as soon as you walked into this room?” And with that Sana kissed Jihyo. After the struggling week, feeling Jihyo’s lips again was such a reward or a comfort. All the happiness she had felt just being around Jihyo seemed to be times a million now being her girlfriend.

 

 

As it reached late into the night they were both in their pajamas. “Jihyo would you maybe want to come sleep in my bed with me?” Sana asked in a cute way trying to show her signature puppy dog eyes.

 

 

Jihyo grinned sheepishly,” Of course.” Soon they were snuggling next to each other and Sana wondered if she was dreaming.

 

 

“Jihyo can you pinch me?”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming,” Sana confessed.

 

 

“How about I kiss you instead?” Jihyo offered before leaning in and giving Sana a kiss.

 

 

“Even better than my imagination could ever make up.” Which was the truth. She had wished for weeks for Jihyo to lay beside her again in her bed. But she had not even thought about all the kissing that would ensue there as well.

 

 

 

***

 

Mina was fine just like she assured Sana and Jihyo. Actually she was probably more than fine. She had kept texting Chaeyoung constantly and when Nayeon had said something about it that’s when she realized how much she cared for the younger girl. She thought about it for the longest time. And stayed up thinking about it as well. It was only right for Mina to put her feelings for Jihyo behind and move on.

 

She felt a lot better after leaving Jihyo’s dorm and finishing her essay. She finally knew what she was going to do and everything was set in place. She had been texting Chaeyoung about meeting up at a cafe. It was hard making plans since their schedules didn’t line up. But Mina was ecstatic when Chaeyoung agreed to go out to coffee with her on a Saturday.

 

 

“Oh c’mon you have to let us pick out your outfit,” Sana begged.

 

 

“I think I can pick out my own outfit, thank you,” Mina declined.

 

 

“You guys helped me pick my outfit when I went out with Nayeon,” Momo pointed out.

 

 

“That’s because you would’ve ended up looking all mismatched from the nerves and you couldn’t even pick an outfit yourself,” Jeongyeon added.

 

 

“You were that nervous?” Nayeon smirked looking at Momo.

 

“That’s not the point. The point is helping Mina,” Sana reminded everyone who was scattered sitting around various places in Mina’s dorm.

 

 

“Exactly!” Momo agreed.

 

 

“I’m just going to wear what I already have on. It’s nothing special I’m just going to a cafe,” Mina said before getting booed by her friends.

 

 

“I think Mina looks fine to go out with Chaeyoung to the cafe,” Jihyo informed them all.

 

 

“Thank you for all your help everyone.I’m heading out now,” Mina addressed before grabbing her coat and walking out of the dorm.

 

 

By the time Mina had arrived at the cafe Chaeyoung was already outside waiting for her. “Sorry am I late?” Mina asked.

 

 

Chaeyoung grinned,”No I’m just early.” The two grabbed a table and sat down. When Chaeyoung took her coat off Mina could see her long hair in two braids. Chaeyoung looked so cute Mina thought to herself.

 

 

“Do you want to tell me what you want and I’ll go get it for us?” Mina questioned as the pair looked through the menu.

 

 

“I’ll have whatever you decide,” Chaeyoung answered. Mina went up to the counter and ordered two cappuccinos and two slices of the chocolate cake which she knew was Chaeyoung’s favorite. Mina quickly walked back with the tray once their order was ready.

 

 

Chaeyoung’s face lit up when she saw the cake,” How did you know?”

 

 

Mina just smiled softly as she unwrapped the slices of cake,” How could I forget?” They talked for hours catching each other up on all the things they had missed over not seeing each other and what they hadn’t mentioned in texts.

 

 

They walked outside together and Mina felt tempted to grab Chaeyoung’s hand. Yet she didn’t want to make the younger girl uncomfortable. All those years in high school Mina had been so oblivious to Chaeyoung’s feelings for her and only realized them in the past couple of days. She had felt so stupid. She wondered what else she had been oblivious about over the years. She felt the best way to check out what was going on between her and Chaeyoung was to ask her directly,” Was this a date?”

 

 

Chaeyoung looked at Mina and blushed,” You thought we were on a date?”

 

 

“Is it not a date?” Mina questioned nervously.

 

 

Chaeyoung smiled and grabbed Mina’s hand,” Yeah and since it’s a date you can walk me home.”

 

“I’d love to,” Mina replied as she face was also turning red. After all that had happened recently Mina wouldn’t go back and change any of it. All that had ended up was because of all the things they did. Even if Mina made a fair share of mistakes she learned from them. Now everything was in place. Not the way she had imagined months ago. It was even better.


End file.
